


Śmierć, która dzieli; śmierć, która łączy

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Visenya dowiaduje się o śmierci Rhaenys i mierzy się z pogrążonym w żałobie Aegonem.





	Śmierć, która dzieli; śmierć, która łączy

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca w czasie teraźniejszym. Proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Jeśli ktoś wie, jak robić tutaj wcięcia akapitowe, będę wdzięczna, jeśli podzieli się ze mną swoją mądrością.

Wpatruje się tępo w pergamin. Ciemnogranatowe litery wypisane zdobnym, okrągłym pismem zadają więcej bólu niż jakikolwiek miecz. Czuje, jak przeszywają ją niczym tysiąc strzał, cierpienie unieruchamia całe ciało i jedyne, na co jest w stanie się zdobyć to krzyk.

Z zewnątrz wygląda spokojnie. Ani jeden mięsień twarzy nie drgnął w trakcie czytania, fioletowe oczy nie zalśniły od łez. Jedynie dłonie zaciśnięte na liście zdradzają wściekłość, która niszczyła ją od środka, niczym smoczy oddech na Polu Ognia.

– Wasza Miłość… – szepcze Jayne. To młoda dziewczyna, potrafi jednak dochować tajemnic, których w sypialni Visenyi ukrywa się wiele. W rudych włosach mimo wieku pojawiły się już pierwsze pasma siwizny, pamiątka po dorastaniu na wojnie.

Królowa nie odpowiada. Wstaje. Jej nogi są sztywne, jednak podchodzi do paleniska i wrzuca bez wahania pergamin. Zbyt wiele razy go czytała, znała treść słowo w słowo, chociaż gdyby ktoś zapytał, nie potrafiłaby niczego powtórzyć.

– Wyjdź – rozkazuje spokojnie.

Jayne wygląda, jakby chciała protestować. Już otwiera usta, ale opamiętuje się i ucieka z komnaty. Visenya zostaje sama. Wpatruje się w płomienie i wyobraża sobie postrzeloną Meraxes. Smoczyca wije się i bucha płomieniami, Rhaenys krzyczy, a zamek płonie aż w końcu łamie się wraz z belką drewna.

Srebrne włosy spowija pożoga, ciężkie cielsko przygniata nogi młodziutkiej królowej. Kona powoli wśród krwi własnej i cudzej, wśród płonących żywcem Dornijczyków i okrzyków zwycięstwa.

Visenya zacisnęła zęby i postanowiła, że spali całe Dorne, każdego pieprzonego Dornijczyka strawi ogień, a Vhagar pożre wszystkich Ullerów razem z Żółtą Ropuchą. Złote pustynie staną się szare od popiołu, który zaścieli całą tę przeklętą ziemię.

Czy Rhaenys pragnęłaby tego? Jej słodka, mała siostrzyczka, kochająca muzykę, komediantów i loty o zachodzie słońca? Czy chciałaby zemsty? Płaczu? Przecież uwielbiała być w centrum uwagi i zajmować myśli wszystkich… A może wolałaby pogrzeb tak huczny, że doprowadziłby skarbiec do ruiny? Zemsta czy uczczenie bohaterstwa? Czego chciałaby Rhae? A może obydwu?

Gdy ostatnio siostry się widziały, rozstały się w gniewie. Visenya oburzała się o kolejnego przystojnego chłopca sprowadzonego na dwór. Czy to kłótnia rozproszyła młodą królową w bitwie? Czy gdyby Vhagar towarzyszyła Meraxes nic by się nie stało?

Nagły ryk sprawia, że Visenya podskakuje. Balerion. Aegon przyleciał. Wie. Teraz musi być silna, nie może okazać słabości. Nawet przed mężem. Nawet przed bratem. Wdech – wydech. Wdech – wydech. Uspokaja się trochę i jest gotowa. Z dumnie uniesioną głową wychodzi na dziedziniec, akurat wtedy, gdy Balerion odlatuje.

On stoi wśród pyłu. Przypomina cień człowieka: blady, zmęczony i przygarbiony. Jego fiołkowe oczy sprawiają wrażenie pustych jak u rzeźby. Oddycha ciężko i trzęsie się. Król Westeros od siedmiu boleści…

– Aegonie. – Skłania spokojnie głowę.

– O-ona… – duka.

– Porozmawiamy w środku – mówi Visenya lodowatym tonem.

Ujmuje brata za ramię i prowadzi do swojej komnaty. Mężczyzna nogi ma jak z waty i każdy krok zdaje się być wyzwaniem. W końcu jednak docierają do celu. Królowa zamyka drzwi i rzecze:

– Mów teraz. Szybko i składnie jeśli można.

– O-ona… Nie żyje. Meraxes spadła! – wyrzuca król pod ostrym spojrzeniem siostry.

– Wiem.

Aegon unosi brwi i wpatruje się intensywnie w Visenyę, jakby oczekiwał innej reakcji. Może emocji? Głupiec…

– Wiesz? Ale… dlaczego…? W-wiesz i siedz-dzisz tu sp-pokojnie? – jąka się.

– Uspokój się.

Mężczyzna przełyka ślinę i mruga.

– Tego chciałaś, tak? Być jedyną królową… Od zawsze nienawidziłaś jej… Jak możesz?! Nasza siostra jest gdzieś w Dorne…

– Gdzie? – przerywa Visenya. – W Dorne? Naprawdę wierzysz, że przeżyła?

Aegon blednie.

– Nic nie wiadomo… – jęczy.

– Lepiej módl się, aby zginęła, a jej ciało rozszarpały sępy. Jeśli przeżyła, to jest w niewoli Ullerów, okaleczona, poparzona, cierpiąca i torturowana. Tak czy inaczej, już jej nie zobaczymy.

– Musimy ją odzyskać. Ją albo… – Przełyka ślinę. – …albo jej ciało.

Visenya parska śmiechem.

– Po co? Tak czy inaczej nie dostaniemy jej żywej. Zabiją ją, zanim nam wydadzą. A ciało? Dlaczego mamy walczyć za ciało? Do czego nam jest potrzebne? Jak dla mnie to tylko zbędne ryzykowanie życia naszego i naszych ludzi.

– Pogrzeb…

– Pogrzeb? Naprawdę? Czy dla widowiskowego pogrzebu warto walczyć? Wiem, że Rhaenys mogłaby się ucieszyć jako główna komediantka w tak wielkim przedstawieniu, ale…

– Tylko tak o niej myślisz?! Jako komediantce?! Nienawidzisz jej, bo ją poślubiłem?! Była moją żoną, moją siostrą i moją jedyną ukochaną! To cię boli?! Że to ją kocham! Była piękna, radosna, pełna życia i kobiecości, a ty stanowisz tylko ochydny wizerunek wypaczonej kobiety, która próbuje udawać faceta! Ona dobrze czuła się ze sobą i akceptowała się, a ty nie potrafisz zaakceptować tego, kim jesteś. Dlatego zazdrość zeżera i zabija cię, Visneyo. Nienawidzisz jej, bo była kochana i przeze mnie, i przez siebie, a ciebie wszyscy, nawet ty sama, nienawidzą!

Kobieta zamiera i nagle wychodzi. Aegon nie goni jej.

 

Przez pierwsze dwa dni gniew Zdobywcy szaleje. Nie rozmawia z nikim i niszczy wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, co przypomina mu siostry. Trzeciego dnia zaczyna się uspokajać i martwić o Visenyę. Niepokoi go, że tak długo nie wraca. Ostatnio widziano ją, gdy chwilę po kłótni dosiadła Vhagar.

Cały zamek plotkuje. Jeszcze nie ogłosił śmierci Rhae. Czeka, chociaż nie wie, na co. Ludzie zastanawiali się nad jego kłótnią ze starszą siostrą, twierdzą, że zamierza wziąć trzecią żonę. Nonsens.

Dopiero po tygodniu Visenya wraca do zamku. Wchodzi bez pukania do jego komnaty, zniszczonej przez napady złości. Serce Aegona bije gwałtownie, gdy królowa pyta:

– Uspokoiłeś się już? – lodowaty spokój w jej głosie przeraża go.

– Tak… Przepraszam za wszystko, co powiedziałem. Byłem wściekły, nie myślę tak – szepcze.

– To dobrze.

Patrzą sobie w oczy. Aegon siada na łóżku i spuszcza wzrok. Obecność Visenyi przytłacza go. Kobieta siada obok i kładzie mu silną dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić, że nie kochałam Rhaenys. Była moją młodszą siostrzyczką, to ja opiekowałam się nią od dziecięcych lat, pocieszałam, gdy miała koszmary, uczyłam latać na smoku, gdy do tego dorosła. Zastępowałam jej matkę, której nigdy nie miała… Była moja, za nim stała się twoja. Moja. Jak możesz myśleć, że jej nienawidziłam, że pragnęłam jej śmierci?! Pierdolę, co sądzisz o mnie, co ludzie sądzą. Pierdolę, co sądzisz o moim zachowaniu, usposobieniu i mieczu. Ale Rhaenys była moją siostrą! Tak, przyznaję, zazdrościłam jej! Tego oczekujesz?! Ale była dla mnie najcenniejszą osobą na świecie. Jedyną cenną osobą…

Aegon wzdryga się. Nie wie, dlaczego tak bardzo rani go ta ostatnia wzmianka. Przecież sam jeszcze niedawno wykrzyczał, że nienawidzi Visenyi i nikt jej nie kocha, a teraz boli go, że siostra odwzajemnia te uczucia.

– Visenyo… – szepecze, gładząc jej plecy.

Wściekłość znika wolno z surowej twarzy, zastąpiona przez autentyczny żal. Królowa obejmuje go mocno ramionami. Jej policzki są zaskakująco ciepłe, a dotyk pocieszający.

Ich wargi stykają się w delikatnym pocałunku, zupełnie niepodobnym do agresywnego seksu, który zazwyczaj występował pomiędzy nimi, gdy już decydowali się spędzić wspólnie noc. Twarde dłonie rozpinają jego wams i bryczesy, gładząc go delikatnie. Ubrania opadają.

Aegon odrętwiały rozbiera Visenyę. Łagodność tak niepodobna do tej siostry towarzyszy im w każdym ruchu. Przytulają się tej nocy tak, jak z Rhaenys: ciepło i powoli. Cały czas ich oczy pozostają w kontakcie. Gdy zasypiają w swoich ramionach, z łzami w oczach, Senya szepcze:

– Jutro zniszczymy Dorne, mężu, ale dzisiaj po prostu śpij…


End file.
